1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new crystalline zeolite Me-UTD-1, methods for preparing Me-UTD-1, and processes employing a catalyst comprising Me-UTD-1.
2. State of the Art
Because of their unique sieving characteristics, as well as their catalytic properties, crystalline molecular sieves and zeolites are especially useful in applications such as hydrocarbon conversion, gas drying and separation. Although many different crystalline molecular sieves have been disclosed, there is a continuing need for new zeolites with desirable properties for gas separation and drying, hydrocarbon and chemical conversions, and other applications. New zeolites may contain novel internal pore architectures, providing enhanced selectivities in these processes.
Crystalline aluminosilicates are usually prepared from aqueous reaction mixtures containing alkali or alkaline earth metal oxides, silica, and alumina. Crystalline borosilicates are usually prepared under similar reaction conditions except that boron is used in place of aluminum. By varying the synthesis conditions and the composition of the reaction mixture, different zeolites can often be formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,424, issued Feb. 6, 1996 to Balkus et al., discloses an all-silica zeolite designated "UTD-1" which is prepared using a bis(pentamethylcyclopentadienyl) cobalt (III) ion as a templating agent. Balkus et al. characterize UTD-1 as having a pore size at least as large as 7 .ANG.. In addition, the X-ray diffraction pattern for as-synthesized UTD-1 is provided.